Happy birthday Hector! :)
by Reibunriinta
Summary: ((One-shot)) Hector's birthday is coming up and Stanley has no clue what to give him, until he finds the perfect gift. Good ol' Jaffy. ((Post GCL)) ((No slash))


Stanley Yelnats and his mother walked through the grocery store. Camp Green Lake had been closed for about a year now, and both Stanley and Hector were still settling into their new lives. Hector's birthday was coming up, July 11th, only a few days after Zigzag's birthday.

He didn't make a big deal about it, but Stanley knew he hadn't had a good birthday in over a decade. His last birthday was spent under the Mary Lou thinking he was going to die.

Naturally, Stanley had to get him a birthday gift. But the problem was figuring out what to give him. After everything they'd been through, it seemed hard to find a gift that held meaning.

He was scanning the shelves as they walked through the store and his eyes fell upon a stuffed giraffe. The giraffe was adorable, with big brown eyes like Hector's and a big wide smile on its face; it was perfect.

He picked it up and faced his mom. "I know what I want to get Hector." He exclaimed holding the giraffe for her to examine.

His mother gave him a quizzical look that seemed to say _'Aren't you and Hector too old to be playing with stuffed animals?'_

He just shrugged and put the Giraffe in the cart. "He'll understand...it's an inside joke...sort of." And mentally he added: _Except it wasn't funny...it was sad._

...

When hector woke up on the morning of his birthday there was a brightly wrapped box on his bed. He examined it and saw the two envelopes taped to the top. One was labeled ' _To Zero, from your old pals from D-tent.'_ The other was in Stanley's writing, it said: _Happy birthday Hector -Stanley. :)_

He opened the card from D-tent first. The handwriting was sloppy, but he was able to read it fairly easily.

 _'Dear Zero,'_ it read. ' _We're sorry for thinking you was stupid. And for getting you and the Caveman in trouble for ya deal. Oh btw, good job knocking out ol' mom...who knew he could be such a messed up dude. We would have said all this a year ago back at CGL, but we knew you and Stanley were in a hurry to get out of there._

 _All of us from D-tent have been doing great. We have really turned our lives around now that we are out of that hell hole. (get it?) Happy birthday dawg!_

 _P.s Zigzag says thanks for the birthday card._

 _Peace out yo! -D-tent.'_

Hector grinned. He didn't think he'd ever hear an apology from D-tent. They really were his homies after all. He set the card aside and excitedly opened Stanley's letter. Stanley's handwriting was neater, and after being in school and all the hard work he'd spent studying he could read it easily.

 _'Dear Hector'_ it read. _'When I went to Camp Green Lake, I thought that I had the worst luck in the world. Now I know I was the luckiest guy around; because I got a friend as awesome as you. You've done more for me than you could ever know. You're awesome Hector, never forget it._

 _I couldn't think of what to give you until I found this. I know you never had a real one, and after all you've been through it's the least you deserve. Happy birthday Hector. Love - Stanley Yelnats.'_

He grinned and set the letter aside so he could open the box. When he saw what was inside he couldn't help but tear up a little; Inside was an adorable Giraffe.

"Jaffy!" He exclaimed, cuddling the stuffed animal. "I missed you bud!" He grinned and once again realized that everything was a hundred percent perfect in his once sad little world.

 _ **A/N So after scanning through literally every page of Holes fan fiction and reading over a dozen of them, I've decided to write one. This isn't very good, I know. But at least it's not another 'Girl at Camp Green Lake' fic. (No offense meant by that since those can be pretty interesting. Like Pancakes.) anyway so when I was reading Holes for the first time, Hector talking about Jaffy made me laugh and tear up at the same time. Lol At the end I was thinking "Can someone get this kid a stuffed Giraffe!" Lol. Anyway so this was crappy I'm sure, and I don't know how much fan fiction I'll write for this genre, but I'll definitely come up with a few more of these types of things. Anyway thanks for reading, tell me what y'all think. I love y'all -Reibun. ^_~**_


End file.
